Unreal
Dialouge Ultraman Zach was being beaten by a Dark Surged Gatanozoa, and the EDF was trying to help, but did no damage whatsoever. Jose: you've got to be fricking with me! This thing is invincible!! Amy: calm down Jose Amy's VTOL is hit by the monster Amy: why you little piece of... Jose: and I need anger management. Amy: shut your pie hole. John: both of you concentrate on the monster! Charles: Max are you ok? Max: I'm fine, Zach is taking most of the pain. Zach: maybe if you helped this would go a lot smoother for both of us! Max: ugh. John: we all could have killed it by now if you guys weren't arguing all the time! Zach: I... need... help... Amy: Zach! Charles: Zach! Jose: Zach get up! Zach: I'm requesting help... Zach used an ultra sign to request for help Zach then disappeared. Charles: Zach no! Amy: Zach please wake up! John: a moment of silence for our fallen hero. The EDF held a moment of silence as the monster disappeared. Charles: Wait, did you guys see the monster disappear? Jose: yea, odd John: maybe it was hunting down Zach... under someone's command. Max then awoke on a medical bed hours later. Max sat up immediately and felt pain in his back. Max: Zach! Guys is Zach ok? They all shook their heads Max: why are you all... crying? Amy: Zach didn't make it bud. Max: what!?!?! Max: he's... he's dead?! John: I'm so sorry. Max: Ultraman Zach doesn't just die! This is impossible! John: The Monster just left after Zach died. Max: he sent up that ultra sign, didn't he? John: we don't know when backup will get here. Max cried. John: we'll leave you alone for now. Max: I can't believe it worked! "Max" turned to its true form: Dark Surged Alien Zarab Dark Surged Zarab: (overr radio) My Lord, Ultraman Zach is dead! I killed him by shapeshifting into Gatanzoa! Then I shapeshifted into Ultraman Zach's human host and tricked the humans! The Darkness One: good, are the you sure he's dead? Dark Surged Zarab: yes! We've won my Lord! Dark Surged Zarab: wait... whats that in the sky? The Darkness One: don't tell me he's alive...and if you do I will destroy you. Dark Surged Zarab: yes master,but what about the thing in the sky? The Darkness One: hmm, investigate it Zarab! Dark Surged Zarab: yes master. At the EDF command room, everyone is discussing Gatanzoa. Jose: it was big,and ugly and well... ugly. Amy: anyone have a mind wiper? Max enters the room Max: why didn't you guys pick me up when I was injured? John: what do you mean? We picked you up. Max: Um... no you didn't! I was lying there for five hours! John: We just talked to you in the medical center. Max: odd, did an alien or something impersonate me? John: you were acting a little strange, like you didn't know Zach was defeated by Gatanzoa. Max: then whatever was imitating me, was setting you up! It was a trap! Whoever they are shapeshifted into me and the got you to bring him inside and... John: wait, Ultraman Zach is destroying the city? Max: I'm starting right here! Jose: the imposter! Amy: it's like a Dark Ultraman Zach, like a evil brother. John: well I guess it's our duty to protect the Earth. So let's go to the VTOL. Charles: sorry you have to see this Max. Max: I'm ok The imposter was destroying buildings, houses and anything else. Ultraman Zach: that's my brother! Ultraman Kain! Ultraman Kain: Zach?!? Why are you blowing up stuff? Imitation Ultraman Zach blasted Kain with the Gallium Ray. John: Zach! Save your brother! The real Ultraman Zach appeared! Citizen 1: Ultraman Zach! Citizen 2: he'll have to save us! Imitation Ultraman Zach: what? They still trust that loser! Ultraman Zach: give up Zarab! Imitation Ultraman Zach: never! Ultraman Zach: then we can do this the hard way. Ultraman Zach held up Zarab and Ultraman Kain shot Zarab with the Kellium Shot. Ultraman Zach: Neo Mode! Neo Mode is when Ultraman Zach turns full red and has more muscle, and a new power: The Zach Punch. Similar to the Leo Kick, Ultraman Zach punches his opponent with a flaming fist. Ultraman Zach punched Zarab in the head with the Zach Punch, killing Zarab. John: ah, no more confusions. Jose: Zach is all red now Max: this one he called Neo Mode. Charles: so he has his original mode: Super, his Fast and agile mode: Shine, and his Melee mode, Neo. Amy cool! See the Next Episode: Ultra From Hell Phase I Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes